My Late Blooming Flower
by nina amina
Summary: A Japan X Reader Oneshot. Feli introduced you to Kiku, and an odd friendship blooms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Japan X Reader: My Late Blooming Flower**

_**Key;**_

_**(F/N)= First Name  
(L/N)= Last Name  
(H/L)= Hair Length  
(H/C)= Hair Color  
(E/C)= Eye color  
(F/C)= Favorite Color  
(S/T)= Skin Tone**_

You were shy, he was quiet, both of you were anti-social. It was thanks to Feliciano you two meet. He insisted that you both needed to make new friends. He refused to back down. He kept on pestering you, and pestering you. Finally you gave in, and let him introduce you to Kiku.

"Ve!~ (F/N) this is my good friend Honda Kiku. Kiku this is (F/N) (L/N)." You wave at him and bow your head politely. Kiku gives you a small smile. "(F/N) it's good to meet you. Feliciano talks about you a lot." You nod, "Yeah he talks about you a lot too." That was the beginning of a new chapter in your life. Both Kiku and yourself enjoy anime, you actually were working on a cosplay outfit one day when Feliciano dragged Kiku over unannounced.

XxXx

You were planing on cosplaying as Miku from Vocaliod. Feliciano literately dropped Kiku off and ran out. "He just left you here! Do you have a way home?" Kiku shakes his head, looking over your Miku outfit which you had on. "You did a good job on your Miku Cosplay. Do you have a wig for it?" You shake your head, making your (H/L) (H/C) hair spin around.

"I have a wig for a Miku cosplay," he says. "Would you like to borrow if?" You nod frantically. "Now all I need is contacts to make my (E/C) eyes to look like her's!" He nods, "May I ask why you were planning on cosplaying as Miku?" You laugh at his sudden intrest. "Well a bunch of cosplayers I meet when I went to a convention last month asked me to help them with a Cosplay Music Video. Their Miku Cosplay is out of the country for about three months."

He nods in understanding. "Is Miku the only character you cosplay as?" You shake your head, "No. I cosplay as a lot of different characters. Miku is just my favorite." He nods again. "Maybe you'd like to cosplay with me sometime?"

"I'd love to," you says, looking over the outfit one more time in the mirror. "I'm gonna change out of this. Then I will drive you home okay?" He nods, and sits down on the couch. "I'll just wait here for you then." You give him a small smile and run into your room to change.

It only took you about five minutes to change out of the cosplay outfit and into a (F/C) t-shirt and jeans. You return to the living room to see Kiku flipping though one of your manga, Hinamatsuri*. "Oh! You're reading one of my mangas. Do you like it," you ask, sitting next to him on the couch. "Hai. Maybe we can do some manga shopping together one day?"

You laugh and ask teasingly, "Are you asking me out Kiku?" His reaction was emidiate, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. "I-I...I was just asking if you'd like to get some manga with me!" You laugh again. "Kiku you are just adorable when you are shy."

XxXx

Just like that, Kiku had dragged you out of your shell a bit. Just enough for you be comfortable with him. Once you were though you became much friendlier with Kiku. The two of you traded manga, and animes. It became an interesting friendship, that Feli was more than proud to say he helped start.

"Ve~ You two have become such good friends," Feli yells hugging you, as the three of you walk down the street towards the nearest manga store. "Well Feli, we have you to thank. You introduced us after all." He laughs and asks, "After we buy you two more manga, can we go get pasta?~"

You nod and Feli's face brightens, "Yay!~~" Feliciano skips along ahead, making you a bit worried. "Kiku go after Feliciano please?" Your voice and (E/C) eyes are filled with worried for your good friend. Kiku nods and hurries after Feliciano. You smile and go after the two at a slower rate.

"Hey why is a pretty young doll like yourself doing out all alone," a dark voice asks. You turn on your heals towards the sound of the voice. Leaning causally on the wall of a building is your ex-boyfriend, Al Jones. The dangerous red eyed, brunette American had a volient streak, and a nasty nail covered bat that he had over his shoulder. That's why you broke it off.

"A-Al I wasn't expecting to see you here," you say softly, fear gripping your heart. "Yeah well that'll happen when you move half way across the country babe," he growls, waltzing over to you. "See babe, no one leaves me." You gulp and start to walk away.

"Doll don't you walk away from me!" You keep walking hoping he'll just go away. Though life is never that easy for you. "(F/N)! You will not walk away from me!" Al hits you, making you fall to the ground and scream. Unknown to you and Al, Kiku who was coming back to see what was taking you, heard your terrified scream.

"Ya see doll face, I don't let people just walk out on me. You tried to, and now you get to pay the price." He causually removes the bat from his shoulder and grins down at you. "See you in hell, (F/N)." He swings the bat towards you, and you are fully ready to die in that moment. Only it never made contact with your head. Instead it made contact with a katana, the same one Kiku would always carry.

You look over to the person holding the katana and sure enough it's Kiku. "Leave (F/N) alone," Kiku says calmly, his face as emotionless as ever. Your (E/C) orbs widen, this was the last thing you ever expected. "(F/N)," Kiku says, "Run. Get out of here and don't look back." With eyes as wide as could be, you run, praying for Kiku's safety.

XxXx

"(F/N). (F/N), you alive in there," Kiku asks you. Your (E/C) eyes fly open, and smile at your boyfriend. "I'm here Kiku, I was just think about how we meet... And how you saved me from my crazy ex-boyfriend." Kiku smiles and you kiss his cheek. "Come on my late blooming flower, we have to go to dinner with Feliciano and Ludwig tonight."

You nod, and take Kiku's hand into your own. "Well what are we standing around here for. We wouldn't want Feli's pasta getting cold."

End

*I've never read that manga.


	2. A N

_**A/N: OKAY! PEOPLE! SOPA'S MAKIGN A FUCKING COME BACK. TIME TO DESTROY THIS THING! .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**_

_**SIGN THE PETITION AND SAVE OUR BELOVED FANFICTIONS! **_


End file.
